Star Wars: Wayward
by a.paradigm
Summary: this is the untold story of Saris Phaun, Padawan to Master Shaak Ti, and her rise in the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. she makes friends, enemies, and witnesses the rise of the terrible Darth Sidious. but what if there was a threat as malevolent as The Emperor out there among the stars? we know the end, but we don't know hers. not until now...


a/n: _**this is the untold story of Saris Phaun, Padawan to Master Shaak Ti, and her rise in the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. she makes friends, enemies, and witnesses the rise of the terrible Darth Sidious. but what if there was a threat as malevolent as The Emperor out there among the stars? we know the end, but we don't know hers. not until now...**_

a/n: _**there is also a link to a photobucket account that has pictures of all the significant characters in story, canon, legends, or not as they presented on my profile page. it's there to further give you an idea of what the characters look like. feel free to check it out. i appreciate it.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Chapter 1 -**_

 _ **A Meeting of Peculiar Nature**_

 _ **(33.8 BBY)**_

 _ **eleven years before the Clone Wars**_

* * *

 _ **a fated meeting!**_

 _ **and a flame once dormant now lit.**_

 _ **Master Shaak Ti, the twenty-nine-year-old Jedi Master and her superior**_

 _ **Master Y**_ _ **oda arive on the planet of Seika to confront**_

 _ **their High Council on an urgent ordeal**_ _ **concerning one of their younglings.**_

 _ **As Shaak Ti waits patiently outside the meeting, she is fated into meeting the child personally**_

 _ **for the first time and in doing so, their stories are intertwined.**_

* * *

 _emotion. and peace._

 _ignorance. yet knowing._

 _passion. and serenity._

 _chaos. yet harmony._

 _death. the Force._

* * *

The world of Seika was in itself, an anomaly and a mystery, not because it posed any significant adversity towards any one particular group in power, but by it's very nature, and because of the existence of it's native people. It sat comfortably on the edges of the Outer Rim in the Seika System, the solitary planet orbiting it's own white-hot star making up the sum total of it's solar galaxy. It's mountainous landscape was a site to behold as the Jedi T6 shuttle housing Masters Shaak Ti and Yoda broke the atmosphere of the planet earlier that day as it docked at the Seikan High Council's personal bay. The air was moderately cool and brisk winds skirted the rocky world bringing moderate rainfall through the tremendous cities that dotted the large planet. This particular day however brought clear blue skies and an inviting mild humidity, similar to the temperature to that of the planet of Kashyyk or Naboo, both of which, Shaak Ti ahd been to personally at one point or another in her earlier career as a Jedi. And now that the Togrutan had a moment to take it all in, she was impressed to say the least.

Shaak Ti was currently standing solemnly in the large corridor that housed a massive yet vacant at the moment, waiting room on the top floor of the Seikan High Council's capitol central political hub and library known as the Pool of Knowledge. The newly adorned Jedi Master had been staring out the windows that stood almost four meters tall and spanned the width of the wall admiring the beautiful overlay of the land, her large blue-white montrals casting a long thin shadow on the floor making her seem taller than she really was from a distance. A light cool breeze could be felt in the room blowing the bottom fringes of her brown Jedi garbs as she gazed out at the immense city that encompassed the building . The central meeting place for the Seikan High Council where she and Master Yoda were now located, housed an incredible assessment of texts and artifacts that were rumored to have dated back to before the Galactic Republic, the Sith and the Jedi, or perhaps far before then, an intricately detailed account of the entire galaxy's history and biology. The structure rose high above the neighboring buildings in the city and given that her vantage point was on the top floor, awaiting her soon needed presence in the council room across from her, she had an incredible view that stretched for miles into the horizon through the waiting room's window. And this single library that stood as the center of its capitol was just one of thousands of similar structures that scowered the lands of the planet. Buildings of similar size and cylindrical shape dotted the distance normally signifying other cities within close proximity, and from what she had been told, other libraries stood solitary out in the middle of open planes, on islands in the middle of the planet's oceans, or high atop mountain summits, these isolated locations only accessible through special permission from the High Council.

It was said that the ancestors of the now modernized Seikan race had built great libraries all over the world after being one of the few races to achieve space-travel and sending out researchers and scientists into the far reaches of the inner and outer rims far before any mention of a galaxy-wide government, and even far beyond that, to gather as much data as possible about the universe around them and then cities grew from their seemingly sporadic settlements across the varying landscape after millennia of storing any type of information that they came across. And the process took tens of centuries, and to this day, is still a continuing process as the race unremitted their exploration far beyond the known stars, no place too far or dangerous to explore.

And with that, many great powers like the Republic and the great powers of the past such as the Jedi Order, great political figures, and races from all corners of the Galaxy came to know the world as the Great Reference, a place where virtually anyone could bring what they learned from their own studies to the Seikan High Council and add it to their endless rows of documentation, rather doing it here than trust themselves to keep it in their possession for safe-keeping, or allow the Jedi Council, The Sith Empires of old, or any other power to use it for the wrong reasons or without supervision.

And so, the planet grew neutral, virtually untouched by war and political disputes from foreign policies, having hardly any need to collaborate with any outside influence given how the planet was rich in resources.

Seika had many incredible cities, but it's agriculture and livestock flourished in the humid and warm conditions that made up the most of the planet's forecast. So, it was an ideal place to store knowledge that most didn't want to fall into the wrong hands. The Seikan High Council knew of this fact. They welcomed anyone with open arms who wanted to do so.

And the Seikan High Council held over the heads of anyone with malevolent intent that they had in place a "contingency plan" should they ever be invaded or even threatened. With such a vast inventory, no one dared tried to claim the planet as their own with the danger of loosing all of the precious knowledge within it. And so, Seika stayed clear from war and conflict.

Yes, Seika was an incredible world and Shaak Ti was more than happy to finally be able to visit such a place. She had heard stories of their seemingly endless rows of books and tomes that any historian or brilliant mind would spend countless hours within the walls of any one of their enormous libraries. A single library made the library of the Jedi look like child's play in comparison. But the reason the masters were there today had `little to do with their fountains of knowledge that never ran dry.

No, it had more to do with the young girl who had just joined the Togrutan Jedi Master in the hall, slowly walking up behind her.

Shaak Ti turned around and faced the child that had made herself known to her, standing only a few meters away. Her skin was dark and her bright brown eyes were wide with fascination even if her countenance was slightly timid in approach. She had on a dark black robe that wrapped around her entire body to where only her hands and feet which were encased in grey sandals were visible. Elaborate silver earrings adorned her lobes and colorful beaded necklaces circumferenced her small neck. They reminded Shaak Ti of the tribal pieces of jewelry she had come to see on her homeworld of Shili. The little girl's mouth was ajar, almost as if she was on the verge of smiling, rosy cheeks raised slightly and her cleanly shaven head gave off a slight gleam in the low light of the hall.

"...I've never met another Jedi in person before besides Master Yoda," she suddenly spoke as if she was supposed to have experienced the set of circumstances ages ago. Her words were clear and concise however. Most impressive of all, was that the girl spared no time in beginning the conversation in Shaak Ti's native Togrutan language, "I've only read about The Order in my studies and discussed it seldomly to with those interested in the subject. It's very nice to meet you," the girl said with a bow. "My name is Saris Phaun, daughter of Karen Phaun."

The whole introduction caught Shaak Ti off guard, for a number of reasons.

Seldom in her life had she heard such formality from someone so young, and if she did, it was out of courtesy and repetition, a rehearsed set of words with little to no sincerity, but it seemed that the child talked as if it was second nature to her. It was equivalent to talking to an adult scholar of many years.

 _Comes with being the child of a politician I suppose...?_

But Shaak Ti didn't question it long, remembering that the intellect of the Seikan people knew no age bracket.

It was well known and doubly reminded to her from her superiors that from the younglings to the elderly, all individulas of the race had the potential to posses a level of intelligence even the most studious of Muun, Bith, or any other mind in the known galaxy was capable of and far more due to their vast treasuries of data and intellectual resources. It was safe to assume that this particular sub-human race was one of the most intellectually advance in the known worlds having brains a step above other more common species that roamed the galaxy. And given that the race was long-lived, they could amass an enormous amount of information in lifetimes over.

However, only one part of the child's introduction brought on mild concern, but Shaak Ti feigned ignorance when she would decide to ask.

"The feeling is mutual, Saris," the Jedi said smiling, returning the respect in kind with a small nod of her own. "My name is Shaak Ti."

She had honestly thought the conversation would be more on the lines of the basic tongue given it's more than often universal usage, but was silently amused that she would have an excuse to speak in her native language, a pleasantry she used rarely. There weren't many Togruta in the Jedi Order in these days of the Republic. And those that were members weren't from Shili. "I myself have never been to your beautiful planet before. It's very peaceful here." The Jedi paused for a moment. "You said you've met Master Yoda before?"

The girl's already bright eyes shimmered at the mention of the name, "Oh, yes, many times, ever since I was three, he has visited my home and father on many an occasions, even asking me to show him the extent of my training over the years. However..." She stopped to calculate her words. "...this is the first time I've heard him speaking to the High Council directly. He asked my father to attend the meeting as well, but instructed me to wait outside until they were finished. So I went exploring the library on the levels below." She suddenly smiled. "When I returned, I felt that someone was in the waiting room and so, I came to meet you, Master Shaak Ti."

Slowly, some of the pieces began to come together.

 _Master Yoda met with the girl and her father on multiple occasions..._

 _Training..._

 _She...'felt' someone was in the waiting room..._

Shaak Ti paused again after taking in a slow breath, regarding fully to what she had felt long before she saw the youngling enter the room.

This girl was strong in the Force.

Incredibly strong.

This had to have been the reason Master Yoda and her were here on Seika, why he was meeting with the High Council of the world.

Shaak Ti was informed by Master Yoda of the situation back on Coruscant along with the rest of the Jedi Council.

The native people of Seika dedicate themselves to the advancement of the mind and body and lived like monks, very similar to that of the Jedi, working towards gaining inner peace and trained their bodies in the ways of martial arts and combat. They trained their young in intense physical trials and mental honing, viewing this way as the most appropriate path in attaining enlightenment amongst themselves. In many ways, this establishment of self discipline was the reason Seika saw virtually no violence or war of any kind from within as well from outside forces. There was an understanding of place in all across the world that everyone seemed to be in tune with.

It was virtually harmonious, almost as if it was a hive mind...

The more Shaak Ti thought about it, the more similarities she could find in this world and Shili.

And the Seikans, with all their intelligence, were also very strong, physically superior to their other human counterparts due to the evolution needed to survive on a rather harsh mountainous world covered in forests, mountains and ravaged by giant beats of varying sizes that thrived with from a heavy oxygen-rich atmosphere. Their raw power was comparable to that of the Wookies and agility to that of a Jedi...

...or, so Shaak Ti had heard. The Seikan people weren't secretive by nature, but the true resilience of the native people were not a sight even rarely seen.

It was also duly noted that Seikans could achieve feats of physicality very similar to that of Jedi even though none were capable of using the Force, again, a fact that was given to by the Togrutan Master before coming to the planet, but bore no witness of personally, which was why they trained the children to control their strength at such young ages.

They were the warriors who never went to war.

It was a wonder why a force-sensitive hadn't shown up sooner on this planet.

That is, until now...

Shaak Ti had felt it as soon as she took her first steps off the cruiser when they had first arrived.

The Force was strong here, but not in its people, but rather, around them.

Almost as if it was breathable in the air, cooling the warm air and flowing in her with each breath. But this was the first she had ever heard of a potential Force user coming to fruition from the planet, which was more than likely why Master Yoda was meeting with the High Council.

This meeting was about little Saris Phaun.

And what was to be done with her, if anything at all...

Shaak Ti found it intriguing to be face-to-face with someone who could potentially be the first force-sensitive child from Seika...even if the child was a little older than she had expected, probably around six or seven.

 _Intriguing indeed..._ Shaak Ti thought rubbing her chin. This is quite the precarious situation we have here.

And it was that very reason why the meeting was so important.

The High Council must have known of the girl's affinity with the Force as well since Ka'rin Phaun, Saris's father, was an upstanding member of the Seikan High Council according to Master Yoda's explanation back on Coruscant.

There had been many accounts according to the report Shaak Ti had read where the child displayed extraordinary feats even for the Seikans that they deduced could only be achieved by using the Force. Jumping much higher, running much faster, and most evident of all, moving small objects like stones, household items, or even more alarming, Ka'rin Phaun had reported that his daughter had been asleep in her room when he came in to check on her, and she, along with her bed, was levitating off the ground.

The Seikan High Council knew something needed to be done.

That was why The Order was informed.

But even still, the Jedi's presence wasn't entirely welcome on the world.

The Seikans were warriors. But they hated war.

And the Jedi who were the protectors of the Republic, weren't exempt from war if and when it came.

Naturally, the Seikans were hesitant to relinquish one of their own into the hands of the Jedi, a group that swore fealty to the Republic being that the planet was of neutral standing.

Even now, there were rumors of war, tensions among the galaxy were steadily growing. So, Yoda himself came in order to discuss the matter with them hopefully to quell their concerns.

And he had obviously sensed the child years prior and came to her home to evaluate her for himself. There must have been obvious caution due to the planet's everlasting political indifference. And it was even moreso that she was the daughter of a Seikan delegate, which was why Master Yoda couldn't have come to just an agreement with her father and take her to the Order years earlier on personal interest. He had to wait for the High Council to cordially invite him themselves, all the while keeping an eye on the child's progression from afar having to have come to some type of understanding with Saris' father.

 _Always the wisest of tactics, Master Yoda..._

Even though Yoda wasn't able to bring her immediately to thr Order, the fact that he was discussing the matter with them proved that the child had potential to become a great Jedi, enough potential for the Jedi Grand MAster not to follow standard protocol. There were very few instenses where he made exceptions, but usually, when he did, great things followed suit.

And so, here they were.

Shaak Ti was instructed to accompany him to the world, and, as she was instructed by her superior, she was to stay in the waiting hall until she was called to either join them, or until the meeting was adjourned.

But other than that, why she was here was beyond her understanding and a question she had little mind to ask on the ride to Seika, rather ponder it on her own. There were so many on the Council much older than her and more experienced like Masters Yaddle or Ki Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu even.

Yet here she was. She was honored in coming of course, but at the same time, she was unsure what her role to play here truly was.

 _Maybe I am merely to observe the discussive side of being a prominent Jedi Master..._

She had to admit, the idea of politics intrigued her to some extent. Maybe this was another test, a training exercise that she was meant to bear witness.

It was true, she herself wasn't the the type to go out and find Jedi potentials. That was more along the trade of her companion Plo Koon, someone of the Order who had similarly ascended to the ranks of Master as well.

But still, she felt like something else was on the horizon that she was to play an essential part in. She could feel it in the Force, even moreso now given Seika's connection to it.

All of which came to a head as she looked down at the inquisitive little girl standing in front of her.

Shaak Ti supposed that while she was there though, she would come to know a little bit more about the girl while she had the chance. Frankly speaking, there was little else for her to do now other than wait patiently. That, and the Togruta simply had a soft-spot for younglings and their wide-eyed fascination about the world around them was endearing and amusing to entertain.

"You have read books about the Jedi, yes?"

"Yes, of course," Saris answered immediately. "I'm a little overzealous concerning the subject matter, honestly."

"Nonsense, it should encouraged. Do these books say anything interesting?"

Shaak Ti looked on as the child gave the question incredulous thought.

Shaak Ti found it to be quite peculiar.

The girl batted her long lashes over her bright brown eyes as she lit up with revelation, excited to share, "Oh! Well, the Jedi are maintainers of peace and justice in the universe. They have been protecting and serving for thousands of years in accordance with the Republic and even before then."

The master smiled, "You're quite the insightful one, aren't you?" The child shied away from the compliment.

"It's nothing, really. I-it's just one of the many things I've learned after looking through the books we have here in the libraries."

"Oh?" Shaak Ti inquired, now fully intrigued. "What else here amongst these books peak your interests?"

The girl lulled once again before answering, "Oh...well...all kinds of things, really. Other than my usual academic studies, I'm moreso intrigued by the galaxy's history and sciences of varying topics, the Pre-Republic Era, the Ashla, the Galactic Constitution, the Great Schisms..." She stopped as if coming to a sudden thought and giggled brightly. "Sorry, I...I'm rambling. I'm just...excited, I suppose."

Shaak Ti was for the most part, pleasantly surprised by how intuitive the little girl was, all the while being able to maintain conversation in a language that was not of her own design. "You're quite the avid learner, young one. I'm impressed."

The girl seemed to have taken it to heart and slightly bowed again smiling, "Thank you, Master Jedi."

Shaak Ti smiled, but she quickly deemed a slightly more reserved expression, "Saris...do you understand why we're here?"

Upon hearing the question, the child's disposition changed slightly. Shaak Ti could feel the hesitance emanating from her, small, yet noticeable, betraying the calm demeanor she was trying to feign. Shaak Ti could tell the girl didn't want to sound informal or from what could only be a child's mind, sound foolish.

"I...I understand that my father is meeting with Master Yoda and the rest of the High Council concerning me. I'm sure it has to do with my use of the Force. I realized I was...able to use it more or less when i was younger, around the same time Master Yoda came. But I'm sure they've come to understand that I need further training if I am to become proficient in using it." Saris halted for a long moment, her brow furrowing. "I knew the High Council would be cautious of meeting with Master Yoda as well for fear of being involved in what they perceive as 'un-needed conflicts' in the near future because of my involvement. Be it that I'm a Seikan citizen, moreover the daughter of a member of the High Council, proceedings concerning my future are...shall I say, hazy at best. They don't know what to do with me, I'm sure."

"Very perceptive of you..." Shaak Ti said it moreso towards herself rather than to the young girl.

Shaak Ti was beginning to wonder whether or not the child needed to come to the Jedi Temple at all simply given her reasoning and deductive skills. It was blatantly obvious that the world didn't just pass her by even at such a tender age, despite the frailty that came with her age group. She clearly had a grip on the situation, moreso than the Jedi Master had expected her to have.

She would be an odd fit with the other Younglings if they came to an agreement that allowed her to come to the Jedi Temple.

Then, there was attachment, to her family, to her people...

The Jedi way was not something you achieve, but a lifestyle, a path one walks till the end.

Her leaving Seika now was going to be difficult.

 _But still, we are here._

Did Master Yoda really see that kind of potential in the girl in spite of all these obvious complications?

Whatever the case, Shaak Ti had to know for herself. Maybe she could see what Yoda saw.

"Come sit with me, little one." Shaak Ti motioned to the chairs sitting in the center of the waiting room. Saris happily obliged following within close proximity of the Jedi, her sandals making a soft rapping sound on the marble floor. They both procured a respective seat and faced one another. To Shaak Ti, Saris finally looked like a child rather than a small adult, her short legs swinging from the chair and she began to sway ever-so slightly as if listening to a peculiar mental melody.

Shaak Ti smiled as she said, "Saris, you say you study the Jedi and the things they have done, but I wanted to ask you," her tone became suddenly stern. "is becoming a Jedi...something you _truly_ desire?" The Togrutan woman felt obliged to ask even though transitioning mentally to ask someone so young such a compelling question was difficult to bring herself to do. But Saris had shown that she was able to comprehend the bigger picture and treating her as if she couldn't was a stark injustice to her intelligence. So, with the girl's future literally within the other room, an opportunity to understand Saris' mental state had presented itself.

 _This child is special, a potential member of the future of the Jedi. I need to know if she truly understands..._

Saris felt the tone shift in conversation clearly, whether it was from the her attuenment with the Force or her awareness in dialogue, Shaak Ti was unsure. Regardless, she stopped swaying all together and donned an unreadable expression.

She gave the question prolonged thought once more then said, "The Jedi stand for protecting the innocent and helping those in need, using their gifts for the greater good." Saris paused again, then smiled softly. "I desire to do the same."

Shaak exhaled through her nose, _Good,I can sense her sincerity..._

"As do I, Saris. That's good to hear." Shaak Ti leaned in closer glancing up at the large red doors of the conference room. "I hope all goes well in there. I'd feel you'd make a great addition to the Jedi."

Saris smiled brightly, "Really? Thank you so much!"

Shaak Ti figured there wasn't a book on record that could adequately explain what exactly intels the life of a Jedi Knight that could accurately describe to the child what she would be under-taking if she began training at the temple. But for now at least, the girl's honesty was enough to still the woman's uncertainty.

The path of the Jedi was one without reward and ultimately, regardless of the decisions of the High Council, the choice was up to Saris alone.

As if on cue, the conference doors swung open with a resounding wooden creak and the two sole inhabitants of the waiting room stood to their feet prepared to switch to the basic language once again. From within, numerous dark-skinned men and women all dressed in black, dark blue, or grey robes, most bald, others, with braided black and brown hair that went down as long as the small of their backs, came walking out with Master Yoda and another young man standing at about two meters leading the group. The man was bald as well, but also had a chiseled beard outlining his strong jawline. The immediate features that drew attention was his prominent ivory-colored markings that seemed to start on his left cheek bone, and wisp down and around his neck like that of a tribal tattoo. The continuous markings dissapeared under the collar of his black robe, which he wore in similarity as the rest of the High Council members and his daughter. The markings could be seen again, seemingly connected, on his hands as well, swirling along the tops of his palms and along his fingers almost as if a swirling mist had settled on his brown skin. It was there that it was most apparent that the markings slightly rose from the flesh making them nothing like that of a tribal tattoo, but more like glistening formations of finely chiseled marble was etched into his epidermis.

She would have to inquire about them later, for they peeked her interest greatly when she realized none of the Seikan children she had seen, Saris included, had no such marks, but all of the adults had them, the shaping and design uniquely different then the next.

 _Odd indeed..._

Ka'rin's eyes danced in similar nature as the girl and they gleamed peculiarly when he met eyes and stepped towards Shaak Ti as the others who were in attendance made their way towards the stairs that led to the lower levels.

He bowed slightly when he approached, "Master Jedi, thank you once again for waiting. I hope that my daughter wasn't too overzealous with you. She can tend to be more than vivacious when discussing the topic of Jedi and the Order."

Shaak Ti bowed as well, "Not at all Councilman Ka'rin, she was a pleasure to speak with."

"Very good then," the man's eyes fell upon his namesake who was waiting expectantly. "Now then, if you will excuse me, Masters. I must talk with Saris for a while. I will return shortly to speak with the two of you privately. Come now, Saris."

Saris hesitated slightly looking to Shaak Ti and Yoda when the two said nothing, but she took hold of her father's hand and was lead off away from the two Jedi who stood side-by-side looking on as father and daughter walked away. A moment later, and they were around the corner out of sight.

Shaak Ti broke the silence that followed now that thw waiting room had two sole attendants once again, "Did the High Council come to a conclusion, Master?"

Yoda shook slightly as if warding off sleep. She didn't blame him, for the meeting had been close to five standard hours long.

"Come to train on Coruscant, she will." Yoda grumbled with a satisfied nod of his head. "Was not a unanimous decision, but up to Ka'rin the decision ultimately fell upon. Yes, she will come to train." He looked up her with that all too familiar "knowing" look. "Trust you felt in her, the affinity for the Force, did you not, Master Shaak Ti?"

"I did. She has a firm grasp on what the Jedi stand for as well, no doubt from your training from behind the scenes, I'm assume, Master Yoda." She gestured to the seats in the waiting room and they both Shaak Ti noted wanting to glean how he had handled the proceedings to this meeting. "She said she had met with you many times before over the course of a few years..."

Yoda closed his eyes and hummed, "Felt her in the Force years ago, and when from Seika I discovered she was from, tread carefully, I had to in order to make sure she would receive the proper training. Steadily growing stronger she was becoming. Now, was the time to bring the concerns of her future to the High Council. And secured her a place amongst the Jedi, we have..." his eyes opened. "...be it unorthodox in its proceedings, as it may..."

Shaak Ti quirked an eyebrow. "Is it because of her age?" She had to agree that Saris was older than the usual Jedi initiate, but Yoda shook his head.

He looked up at Shaak Ti and frowned slightly, "Because of Seika's neutrality and there never being a Force-sensitive to come from the planet before, careful I was in what needed to be done, but now that it is done, cloudy I sense Saris' future. Keep her out of potential conflicts with the Republic, yet receive her training, they desire. This too, I desire. But is our duty to the Republic, to defending it above all else. Ultimately, the decision will up to Saris as to what path she will follow."

"Her father understands the importance of her training, so sparse will be his contact with his daughter," Yoda continued. "Understandable, he is, and only things of great importance would he need to contact her, but still uncertain is her path with us and the Jedi."

Shaak Ti mirrored her superior's concerns in that respect. Being a Jedi meant to deny a life one would have outside of the road towards enlightenment. And being attached to other things was a risk even the strongest of Jedi Masters had to come to grips with.

"With your guidance, Master Yoda, I'm sure she will come to value all of the things we stand for. Nonetheless, she had great potential."

Yoda smiled, "Me?" He shook his head vigorously as he began to walk off towards the stairs. "No, no. You will be training her, Master Shaak Ti."

It took her a moment to register what he had said and was frozen on the spot before she quickly caught up with him, hastily shaking off the shock of the proposition. "Me, master? Are you...certain?" Had this been the reason why Master Yoda had asked her to accompany him to Seika in the first place, for her to meet Saris? "What about the initial training one goes through to become a Padawan? Will she do that as well?"

"To some extent, of course," Yoda said plainly finding Shaak Ti's confusion amusing. "But thorough you will she receive the rest of her training. You forget _hmm?_ , was there to oversee her at the beginning of her training, I was. Faith in her skills, I have, and when her initiation is complete, take her on as a Padawan, you will Master Shaak Ti." He paused, "With me and the High Council was not the true meeting, but with you and Saris Phaun."

Master Yoda had been far too kind when addressing the unorthodox nature of all of this. This newly acquainted child was practically bypassing one of the most, if not, most important part of becoming a true Jedi before she even set foot in the Jedi Temple.

 _Saris must be more capable then I'm being lead to believe right now._

Granted, the Togruta knew very little of Seikan culture, so what transpired predating this initial meeting, but still, the seemingly casual nature this scenario was being played out was something she was uncertain of.

And Yoda had indeed mentioned in coming to meet and train with Saris before, to see the extent of her knowledge in the Force, but Shaak Ti was unsure how far along she was in her training...obviously enough to be so young and already be considered in becoming a Padawan.

But if Shaak Ti was to bring herself to accepting her role in it, she would have to put her faith fully in the Force and simply accept the reality of the situation, regardless of how strange it was. There was hardly anyone in the galaxy that Shaak Ti respected more than Master Yoda, so she found some comfort in knowing that he had given such a responsibility personally.

What she was about to undertake was practically unheard of in the Jedi Order, at least in her time at least. And Master Yoda was trusting in her to take on this task with earnest.

"Does she really possess that much skill, Master Yoda?" She asked. "I trust you and I trust the Force...but she is so young."

Yoda simply looked up at her with a knowing look only a master of more than 900 years could possess.

"Patience, Shaak Ti. Soon see for yourself, you will."

Yoda rose from his seat and began to walk away, going towards the stairs that lead down into the lower levels. Shaak Ti didn't move until the master was out of sight completely, dissapearing into the dark. She exhaled slowly, realizing how counter productive her thinking about all this was.

One moment, Saris Phaun was too old to be a Jedi Initiate.

Now, she was too young to be a Jedi Padawan.

She sighed again as she rose from her seat in quick pursuit of the little green Jedi. She wasn't one to talk anyway. twenty-nine and already a Jedi Master. It was something she didn't take pride in, but she knew becoming one at such a young age was paved with hardship and difficulty. And as such, she wondered if someone like Saris would be capable of doing anything even remotely similar.

"Yes, I suppose I will see..." she said with a slight smile.


End file.
